Akhir dan Awal Baru Bianca
by Bianca angelo
Summary: Nico dengan Wiil. Percy dengan Annabeth. Jason dengan Piper. Frank dengan Hazel. Leo dengan Calypso. Bagaimana dengan Bianca? Hati-hati penulis baru.. Mohon komentarnya


Aku sudah berkeliling di tempat ini ribuan kali. Pintu yang kulewati membawaku menuju ke tepat yang sama ya itu disini. Rasanya aku ingin menusuk diriku sendiri karena ini tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa. "Ayah, aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini ayah tolonglah aku, jangan tinggalkan aku" doaku pada ayahku

Untuk saat itu aku mendengar suara ayahku yang tegas tapi terkesan lemah lembut dia berbicara padaku, "pasti anakku aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi setelah saudaramu Nico memintaku untuk menuntunmu untuk menuju pintu itu."

Aku membalikan badanku yang tembus pandang tapi tak kulihat seorangpun. "Ayah kamu dimana? Apakah Nico baik-baik saja?" aku teriak sambil terisak. " ayah janganlah melarikan diri dariku, ayah...!",teriakku histeris lalu menangis hebat.

"aku tak melarikan diri dari kamu nak." Jawab ayahku.

Lalu aku aku mendengar suara tangan dijentikan, dan seketika itu juga tubuhku yang tembus pandang ini terasa berat .aku memegang kepalaku yang pusing. Tunggu sebentar, akukan tak bisa menyentuh kepalaku sendiri, tubuhku terasa terisi. Bukan ini yang kumau, akupun mengepalkan tanganku. "bukan ini yang aku mau ayah!" teriakku. Lalu aku kembali menangis.

"sussst..." ayahku menaruh jari telunjuknya yang dilingkari cincin tengkoraknya didepan bibirku. "tenang anakku. Ini hanya sementara." Lalu aku perlahan mengangkat muka memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya sama seperti ayah-ayah yang lain, hanya saja ayahku mengenakan jubah hitam dihiasi tengkorak serta cincin tengkorak disetiap jarinya.

"a..ayah" kataku tergagap "itukah kau?" aku lalu menghapus air mataku lalu kembali menatap ayahku kembali. Tanpa kusadari semua rasa rindu, rasa marah, rasa haru, dan rasa senang campur aduk menjadi satu didalam hatiku. Lalu aku pun berjalan ke ayahku tentu saja dengan langkah sempoyongan yang mirip zombie. Setelah aku didepan ayahku aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan memukul perut ayahku. Lalu memeluknya, lalu mulai nangis terisak. Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan, "ayahku nyata"

Ayah membalas pelukanku. Demi Artemis tangannya dingin sekali, oh ya aku hampir saja lupa karena kesenanganku. Bahwa ayahku dewa kematian, Hades. Dia melepaskan pelukanku, lalu menjauhkanku dari dekapannya dengan ke dua tangannya. Lalu ia menatapku "kau mirip dengan ibumu, Bianca" ucapnya dengan nada yang bisa membuat semua orang dapat merasakan kehilangannya. "sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakan ibumu, dia..dia..."ayahku kehilangan kata-kata, lalu aku dan ayahku terdiam dalam kecanggungan. "sudahlah,"kata ayahku lalu menjetikan jari.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku berubah menjadi bayangan-bayangan berlalu cepat. Akupun menutup mata ketika aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati bahwa diriku dan ayahku berada di sebuah ruangan. Sedang duduk. Aku mengenakan gaun yang sangat indah, ya yang tentu saja warna hitam. Dan ayahku mengenakan setelan hitam yang sangat cocok dipakai olehnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dan pelayanpun masuk sambil membawa makanan. 'Steak'. Makanan yang dulu aku sering lihat di Casino Lotus, mewah dan elegan tanpa kusadari aku jadi merindukan Nico. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala.

"kenapa, Bianca?" tanya ayahku sambil melihatku dengan tatapan cemas. Yang ingin membuatku menangis kembali. Tunggu sebentar kenapa tiba-tiba ayahku jadi perhatian? "masih pusing? Kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan tubuh itu"

"tidak ayah aku sudah tidak pusing lagi, tetapi kenapa ayah menjadi perhatian kepadaku?"tanyaku bingung.

"Ralat, semua anak-anakku" kata ayahku menatapku. "kau tau maksudku kesemua anak-anakku Nico, Hezel dan kau, Bianca." kata ayahku menjelaskan. "aku tahu kamu binggung, banyak hal yang berubah saat kau pergi mencari pintu itu."ayahku meremas tanganku.

Sekali lagi demi Artemis tangannya dingin sekali..., dan sekali lagi kami berdiam dalam canggung,lalu ayah melepaskan tangannya dan terbatuk kecil "makanlah."ucapnya.

Walaupun aku enggan untuk makan aku tetap menggambil pisau dan garpu mulai mengiris kecil steakku. Sewaktu aku ingin memasukan potongan kecil itu kemulutku aku menyadari aku bukan manusia lagi. Aku arwah dan hanya di beri tubuh fana ini hanya sementara oleh sang dewa kematian. Akupun meletakan kembail garpuku dan pisaunya.

"ayah aku tak bisa memakannya."kataku memainkan tali gaunku. Ayahku memperhatikanku lalu tersenyum. "aku ini sudah mati. Dan jika diberi kesempatah hidup lagi bukan kemauanku. Aku hanya ingin melewati pintu itu." Kataku dengan suara tertahan. "tolong aku ayah."kataku sambil menahan air di pelupuk mataku.

"aku mengerti anakku,jika itu kehendakmu. Apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungnya."jawab ayahku lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

Aku melihat sama seperti tadi bayangan yang berlalu begitu cepat kali ini aku tidak menutup mata. Aku melihat siluet Nico, sedang bersama dengan anak laki-laki yang mungkin berasal dari kabin Apollo sedang tertawa riang, Annabeth dan percy bergandengan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas. Aku merasakan tubuh arwahku lagi. Dan ayah disamping pintu itu. "kau berbeda dari yang lain anakku, Kau anak Hades. Anak Dewa kematian, Ingat itu Bianca. Kau akan dilahirkan kembali dengan memori kamu yang sekarang, jadi jangan lupakan." Kata ayahku, mungkin aku sekarang harus memanggilnya Dewa Hades. Dia memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya. "Selamat tinggal Dewa Hades. Kau selalu akan menjadi ayahku."

Dewa Hadespun membukakan pintu itu kepadaku. Aku masuk kedalam pintu tiba-tiba pintu itu. Silau aku tidak bisa melihat, aku menutup mataku pasrah, aku dapat merasakan tubuh arwahku berubah menjadi debu.

Aku membuka mata, aku meneriakan kata-kata yang tidak aku mengerti. Badanku basah oleh darah, tiba-tiba aku mendengar orang teriak secara samar-samar "bayi perempuan,bayi yang sehat" lalu aku diangkat, ternyata tubuhku mengecil sebesar anak bayi. Aku diangkat menuju seorang ibu yang menangis bahagia. Aku hanya bisa diam, lalu tertawa dalam hati. Kehidupanku dimulai lagi.

- sorry kalo nggak nyambung, ada kata-kata yang salah dan tidak sesuai dengan hati para readers sekalian tolong di komentari ya. thanks for all -


End file.
